Two Hearts
by PPG-Zaddictedfiend
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have become friends ever since the boys stopped crime. Why is it that Butch is having nightmares? Will the boys have to join Him to save their beloved girls.  Yeah, i know the summary sucks, but cut me some slack.
1. An Almost Confession

Hey everybody! Okay, so this is another story that I was working on when i was on family vacation. Enjoy!

BC: PAF does not own any characters.

* * *

><p>Buttercup POV<p>

"Love… what is it? Who came up with this stupid idea?"

Buttercup stared at Butch awkwardly. How can he not know what love is when he has so many admirers following him everywhere. The Rowdyruff Boys were not up to no good, yet the Powerpuffs still didn't trust them. Oddly enough, Butch and Buttercup always hung out whenever the could, despite their siblings (Mostly Reds) protest. Plus, they knew that their siblings secretly love their counterparts, which lead Butch's question.

BC POV

"Um… well to me, love is like fighting. You get so excited that your heart starts to race, or in your case, twitch. To express this feeling, you try to always get their attention and you always feel weird when they're not paying attention to you… wait why are you asking me?" Of all the people in the world, Buttercup and Butch are the worst people to ask for an explanation from.

"Because, I thought you would give a better explanation for me to understand." Well that is a first.

"Okay... You always have sudden urges to hold them when the look irresistibly cute, you can't help but laugh when they do something beyond crazy, and you would always be willing to almost do anything for that person." That was all I knew about love. It's an odd thought that I actually know so much, I grant you that. Well, if you think about it, I had a huge crush on Ace when I was five, and almost let him kill my sisters.

"Hey BC, why do you know so much about love? You're suppose to be hardcore and cold-hearted," Butch mentioned.

"Well I am twelve now. It'd be really surprising if you have had at least one crush." I replied sheepishly.

"Really?... Who?"

"…Ace…" For a moment, he looked really mad, but then he smirked.

"Are you still in love with him? If yes, then I feel bad for him. " I would have been seriously pissed, but in truth, Ace was just my first crush.

"Butch, he was just my first crush. I've had many crushes after him." He seemed pretty shocked after I said that; I simply grinned.

"Were they all villains?" I nodded.

"Well most of them" He gulped.

"Okay, who?"

"What is this? 20 questions?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Seriously, he randomly asks me what love is, sneaks his way into talking about my past crushes, and now he needs to know them. I sighed,

"Well, let's see," I look at his determined face, "There was Mitch, it didn't work out that well. Next there Snake, but then I realized that he was just a bigger jerk than Ace. Then there was you, but that only lasted for a moment since your brother opened his big mouth. Finally there was-"

"Wait, you liked me? The guy who gets confessed to everyday at school?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I stated it like it was something that would happen on a daily basis. I mean seriously, there's always a girl confessing to him at school, that I got kind of use to it.

"You never felt jealous?" his happy-go-lucky mood cracked slightly when I shook my head no. Why does he care anyways?

"Any who, you know what love is now, so why did you want to know in the first place? Besides, shouldn't you be the one that knows these kinds of things?" Butch blushed and looked away.

"Well... I was wondering was love was like in your perspective, which by the way is like my interpretation."

"Why did you want to know?" I was pissed now for him lying to me.

"Because BC, ever since we were five I-"

"Buttercup! Butch! Where are you!" It seems Bubbles is calling, but I wonder what Butch was going to say.


	2. My Feelings?

Next chapter, same disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Buttercup POV<p>

"Later BC, same time tomorrow?" I nodded then watched him head to the other side of Townsville. If only Bubbles didn't interrupt what he was going to say, but why does it feel like it's uber important to me.

"Buttercup? What's been bothering you?" Bubbles asked, her eyes filled with concern. I told her about the conversation I had with Butch, and she ended up looking at me with a guilty stare. I'm getting a bad feeling that I'm going have to talk to Blossom and the Professor about this situation.

"Okay Bubbles, we can talk to Blossom, but please don't drag the Professor into this." I begged.

"please don't drag the Professor into what?" Speak of the devil, there's Blossom. Bubbles explained what was going on, and Blossom just widened her eyes.

"Buttercup? Do you have any idea what's going on?" Blossom asked shakily.

"No, but will someone please tell me."

"Okay, but you need to answer a few questions first." Bubbles said sternly, which in fact is very unexpected.

BU- Why were you alone with Butch?  
>BC- We always hang out after school.<br>BL- Did you have feelings for Butch in the past?  
>BC- Yeah, but then Brick ruined it.<br>BL- How do you feel when Butch gets confessed to everyday?  
>BC- I'm okay with it cause I know he'll reject them.<br>BU- Seriously Buttercup.  
>BC- Okay fine. My chest kind of hurts every time it happens. I know I should be use to it, but I'm not. What's wrong with me?<p>

Bubbles POV

Aw! My big sis is in love, though I was kind of hoping that it would be much more easier if Blossom didn't have so much edge against the Rowdyruff boys. If only I had the same rebellious tendencies as BC, then I could hang out and… maybe fall in love with Boomer. I still can't believe that BC doesn't realize that Butch was trying to confess though. I mean it was completely obvious that he liked her the minute he first saw her.

Flashback

The Rowdyruff boy named Brick yelled after we slammed them into a building.

"Ballistic Barrage!" The boys started flying and landing at random moments, finally punching us. I found it odd that the green ruff jumped in front of my sister Buttercup, but then told the blue ruff to switch with him. Why didn't he attack my sister?

End

Blossom POV

It's so weird now to know that my tough little sister has a not so secret admirer but she's so thick-headed that she doesn't even notice. I mean, I guess she's the lucky one. I still remember the day when we first met them.

Flashback

Butch started to punch Buttercup, until he made a final blow in her stomach. Unfortunately for him, before she made contact into the building behind them, she grabbed him by the shirt and switch sides with him. I noticed a slight blush as his eyes widened. Brick noticed this too and took advantage of my lack of focus and punched me.

End

Then there was the time Him brought them back to life.

(Another) Flashback

I noticed how all the boys had very "interesting" new hair styles. Brick grew his hair out, Boomer spiked the now longer ends of his hair, but Butch? It looked like he took off his weird ponytail and gelled it up. We of course decided to make fun of them, but the odd thing was that Butch's face only dropped when Buttercup made fun of them. Please, that probably the nicest thing you're ever going to hear from her.

End

Yup; he's hooked onto her like a little puppy. I just hope he's trustable since Buttercup here seems to fancy him as well.


	3. The Nightmare

Next chapter, same disclaimer. =P

* * *

><p>Two hearts 3<p>

My heart started racing as I jolted up from my deep green bed. "It was that dream again, but why do I keep having it?" Just then, Boomer opened the door with a worried look plastered on his face.

"Butch? Are you alright? You've been screaming for almost an hour." I sighed and pushed my sweat-matted hair behind. This dream had been bothering me for one day too far. I have never in my life screamed in fear. Why now?

"Butch, it's Him, isn't it?" my other brother, Brick, walked in equally worried as Boomer. I nodded as they sat down next to me. It was Him who revived us from our death, but eventually we ran away when he and Mojo were having a custody battle over us. He tried to bring us back several times through scaring Boomer until he wet himself, but that just ended up us having to buy him diapers.

Him decided that Boomer was too much of a wimp in his dreams, so he decided to attack Brick. It took several months of training for Brick to stop getting scared. The night battles eventually ended since Him could never find my weak point.

"Butch, what happened in your dream?" Brick switched into leader mode, preparing for the most frightening experience of his life, while Boomer hugged my pillow. Okay, it started…

Butch's Dream

"Hey Butch, hurry up!" I heard Buttercup giggle as we flew towards and isolated meadow filled with buttercups and apple trees. The apple blossoms were at full bloom and their branches were heavy with fruit. We picked the ripest of each tree and headed towards another part of the field. There, Brick and Blossom were picking cherries and peaches. Finally we head towards the final part of the meadow to find Boomer sitting around the bluebells while Bubbles danced around the blueberry bushes. We were in paradise, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Sadly, that moment didn't last very long.

A sudden earthquake shook and broke the meadow into three pieces. Brick, Boomer, and I were each on a piece, but the girls fell in between the cracks. We tried rescuing them, but we all lost our powers. Boomer started to cry, Brick paced around endlessly, and I punched the ground in hope that the dirt would magically spit the girls back up. In the end, a high, falsetto voice could be heard while also whispering,

"Come back to me boys... Brick... Boomer... Butch..."

End

"You dreamed of us with the puffs? That is the lamest thing ever, especially for you!" Brick started to ramble on about being a ruff and how much I was being a sissy, then he left. Boomer on the other hand looked even more concerned.

"You love her... Ever since we met them, you loved her Butch." Boomer stared at me; his big, sapphire eyes met my cat-like, emerald eyes. I nodded, looking ashamed due to my feelings for my counterpart. He walked up and pat my back.

"You know, you know us too well. Although I hate to admit it, I love Bubbles. Brick probably prefers Blossom as an enemy, but there's still a spark of interest inside of him." he smiled and left me alone.


	4. Two Voices,Our Song

Next chapter

BC: She doesn't own us characters, but...

Butch: She wrote this song, so if anybody steals it...

Me: I have you know-

1. my real last name is Kung. There's a reason why.

2. I'm the most violent kid in school

3. I have no regrets, especially when i have to beat someone up for stealing.

So...

if you want to use it (if its any good enough), then please ask me.

* * *

><p>Butch POV<p>

I really don't know what to do anymore. Could it be that my feelings are slowly becoming clearer to me? I pick up an empty notebook from my desk and a pencil, and start writing.

Just then, my phone rang, and I look up to see an unknown number; it was Bubbles. How did she get my number?

"How did you get my number Bubbles?" Of course I had to ask.

"I looked through Buttercup's contact list." Doesn't she know that's kind of possessive?

"Okay? Why are you calling?" next thing you know, her high, bubbly tone turns stern.

"Do you love my sister?" What?

"Blossom? Hell no! She's got a bigger ego than Brick and is way too bossy. You know, if she continues to act like that, she will nev-"

"She means the other sister dumb-ass!" I heard Blossom shout into the phone. Wait, is Bubbles using speakerphone on me.

"You mean BC?" Uh oh…

"Do I have any other green sibling?" they both said. Shoot.

"Do I have to answer you?" my voice cracked. Crap, I hope they didn't hear it.

"OMG! You do love her! You have to tell her! She might feel the same way!" Bubbles started speed squeaking, and eventually it started to freak me out.

"Wait! What do you mean might? You're her sisters aren't you? You should know."

"Well, she locked herself in her room because, and I quote, we started 'Speed Squeaking' about you having feelings for her and that it was starting to creep her out." Damn, we really are counterparts. Wait, that also means that she's very thick-head (I admit, I am), so… I look down at the incomplete vent. Hm... If we really are counterparts, then she likes writing music as well as listening to it. Hey look, it's almost time for school.

I see her sitting at our favorite tree reading a horror book.

"Hey BC! Do you mind helping me with something?" She stared at me then shook her head "no".

"I'm writing this for someone, and I really want them to know how I feel." Suddenly, she starts snickering, then bursts out laughing.

"You, Butch Jojo, are confessing to someone? Am I being punk'd right now?" This continues until the bell rings. She prepares to head to class, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She could see that I was dead serious.

"Sure, anything for you bud." she shrugged me off and left.

After class

I handed her the notebook, she looked and nodded. Unexpectedly, she asked me to sing it.

"I see the look in your eye,  
>As you watch the stars.<br>All under the midnight sky,  
>Reaching for dreams near and far.<p>

Suddenly, I realize,  
>You're the only one for me.<br>All the past feelings of despise,  
>Ended after one, two, three.<p>

Chorus:

*Cause I can't breathe,  
>When you're not there.<br>My heart's like freeze,  
>I'm out of air.<p>

How can I spread my wings,  
>Lean and fly.<br>When there's no light,  
>No flame inside.<p>

Now I'm left so cold.  
>Cold x3<br>Got no one to hold.  
>No x3<p>

Is it possible,  
>To stop falling any further?<br>Cause I am right now,  
>Too far under*"<p>

I stopped, but then Buttercup picked up with more lyrics.

"I can tell you all these things,  
>That I love about you.<br>Your eyes, your smile, your laugh,  
>Will you be my lover too?<p>

For, not against you,  
>I wanna be there.<br>With our lips instead of fists,  
>Tell you that I care.<p>

*Chorus*" There, my thought began to join and sync with her beautiful voice.

"I've had enough of this,  
>We were just two voices.<br>But with just one kiss,  
>We can become one song.<p>

It doesn't matter whether or not,  
>The heart wants what it desires.<br>It's nor my fault that you're hot,  
>Baby trust me, I'm not a liar." We lean in as we sing the chorus softly together.<p>

"Buttercup? We need to get home now. Where are you?"


	5. Blues Confession

Me: I own this song also!

I thought it would be fun to have a Blues and Reds portions. this is the blues, Red will be when i feel like it.

* * *

><p>Boomer POV<p>

I wonder why our teacher made us do this stupid assignment. Apparently, she told us to write some type of poem about a person. Despite that it just had to make me write positive things about a person, she paired me up with Bubbles. It's not that I don't like Bubbles or anything, it's just… I'm worried that she might find out how I felt about her. Or maybe worse, like Brick or Blossom finding out. Brick would kill me if he knew that I was openly expressing my feelings towards Bubbles, while I may never see Bubbles again if Blossom finds out. Then again, I really want her to know how I feel… I'll ask Butch since he's home now.

Bubbles POV

I have to write a poem about Boomer, but I don't want people to know how I feel about him. I mean, Blossom would blow a gasket, and Brick, I can't even imagine what would happen. I got to find Buttercup; she might understand what I'm going through. Speak of the devil; she's back home with Blossom.

"Hey Buttercup, can I talk to you?" she nodded and headed towards my room.

"What's up Bubs?" I explain my situation to her.

Normal POV

"If you want, just write two different poems; one for class, and the other for each other."

"Could you write me a song with it?"

"Fine…" (_Hm… I should probably cooperate with BC/Butch….)_

(I decided to skip the assignment, and here we are to after school where they meet up)

Bubbles POV

"**Long, blonde hair,  
>Blue eyes like ice.<br>Skin so fair,  
>Isn't she nice?"<strong>

"Got a golden mane,  
>eyes like the sea.<br>He can't be tamed,  
>Yet he's looking at me."<p>

**Doesn't like to fight,  
>Sometimes she's hardcore.<br>Don't matter day and night,  
>Of course I want more.<strong>

I like the way he smiles,

I love the way he laughs.  
>My heart can take miles,<br>He's the boy from arts n' crafts.

**And every time,  
>I see their face.<br>It's like a story rhyme,  
>As my heart starts to race.<strong>

It isn't sad,  
>When I think the color blue.<br>Don't say I'm going mad,  
>Cause makes me think of you.<p>

**About you~~~~~~ (x2)  
>Baby~<br>Can it be a maybe~~~ (x3) **

I couldn't help but stifle a giggle out as Boomer stared at me awkwardly.

"Bubbles, don't tell me i sang that for you just to get dumped." I just started giggling even more.

"No Boomer. I'm giggling because look," I put our papers together and alternated between our verses; he finally understood.

"So you're saying that we got set up cause of our green siblings? Jeez, they can play matchmaker, yet Butch didn't confess to Buttercup yet? He's also pretty grumpy recently ever since I brought it yesterday."

"Well... I might have accidentally interfered yesterday..." I looked away, "But it wasn't my fault! " he patted my head and kept repeating,

"i know".


End file.
